American Spirit Detective
by Kitty Dreamer
Summary: America is in need of a Spirit Detective, what they get is a Japanese punk
1. Shidobu's First Case

I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS, I DON'T EVEN WANT TO PRETEND I DO. NOW ENJOY THE FIC, AN' PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT!!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shidobu's First Case!  


Shidobu yawned, his blanket falling into his lap as he sat up and stretched.  
"Six-thirty already?" he mumbles, kicking the blankets away as he flops out of his futon. He goes over to the small dresser across teh room, pulling out a light blue dress shirt, and black pants. He bundles the clothes under his arm, covering a yawn with the other hand, as he turns to push open the door to his bathroom. Soon water can be heard and after a few more minutes, Shidobu walks out of the bathroom, tugging his shirt over his damp hair, while walking into the living room of the apartment.  
"Mornin' Kiri," He yawns to a plump grey cat curled up on the low table surrounded by miscelanious plates, soda cans, and eating utensils. Kiri yawns in responce, flicking his tail, and blinks green eyes at Shidobu, who is busilly clanking around the kitchen, pulling out the requesites for the morning meal. After a few minutes in preperation, he turns with a cup, saucer, and plate with a box of rice balls.  
"Rice balls again, and of course you get milk," He says conversationally to the cat, shaking the carton of milk. Shidobu kneels on one of the cusions around the low table, setting the objects in front of himself and Kiri, pooring out milk for the both of them, before biting into a rice ball.  
"I wonder what will happen at school today?" Shidobu askes of Kiri.  
Kiri simply licks at the saucer of milk, then looks up and meows at Shidobu, seeming unconcerned.   
"Hehheheh, well guess I"ll just have to find out eh?"  
Shidobu continues to chuckle softly as he finishes off the rest of the rice balls, and milk. He then hops up and grabs a black shoulder bag, slining it over his shoulder as he kicks on his shoes, waves good bye to Kiri, and walks out the door, locking it on his way out. He turns out onto the street and then over to the bus stop, waiting for the big yellow bus to show up and take him to another drab day at an unfriendly place. As the bus turns the corner to his street, Shidobu sighs, thinking, 'I hate this school, its full of a bunch of cowards, I'd much rather be with Urako....'  
The bus pulls up and the doors open. Shidobu steps in, plunking his cash to let him stay on. All of the kids go silent upon his appearance, shrinking away from him. He gazes silently at them, with a blank face. He spots an empty seat, some where near the middle and ambles over to it, taking a seat gazing out the window. After several minutes of silence, and quiet reflection on the nature of the other "Students" he's forced to be with, the bus arives at the school. He gets up, as every one else silently waits for him to depart before even moving. 'I hate this school,' he thinks passionatly.  


-----------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, Shidobu strolls, alone, out of his last class for the day. He wears a dark scowl, kicking at the pavment under his feet. 'Grrrr stupid cowards!' he fumes in his head, mentally beating certain "Students" for there fear, and insolence.  
He walks out to the bus, repeating the scene from the trip that morning, as he finds himself back at home. He walks up to his apartment, unlocks the door, comes in, drops his bag, and flops down on the couch with a sigh.   
"Kiri, don't ever go to school, it sucks," Shidobu declairs to the sleepy cat curled up on the top of the couch.   
The cat opens an eye and peers intently at Shidobu for a few moment, before closing it again with a large yawn.   
"Well, at least I can watch tv now, an' then practice some Karate...." Shidobu mutters punching the buttons on the remote.   
The screen of his small tv flickers on, and bounces from a few channels, finally setting on Fox, with Law & Order. Shidobu watches this for a few moments impassionatly before flicking for a new channel. Before he can see what it is though, the door bangs open, with a pretty blue hair woman marching in.   
"Shidobu, we've got a major problem!" the woman declairs, slamming the door shut and planting her fists on her hips to face Shidobu.  
"Really Botan? What is it, more imps?" Shidobu says blandly, turning the tv off.   
"No, far worse, a demon has gotten loose, and he's coming here. There's an object he's after. Koinma thought he could hide it in the real world, away from the demons that could use it, but this demon found where it is. You have to stop him Shidobu." Botan says with a slight panic to her voice.   
"Its about time, I got a real assignment," Shidobu mutters as he hops up from the couch, walking to his room, to retrieve a sheathed katana, and some shrukien, and kunais. "Lets do this," he says grimmly.  



	2. Disruption in Personality

I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS, I DON'T EVEN WANT TO PRETEND I DO. NOW ENJOY THE FIC, AN' PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT!!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disruption in Personality  


Shidobu darted down the stairs, Botan running behind him, yelling something that she thought he needed to hear. 'I don't need your lecturing Botan, I think I can handle one lil demon by myself,' Shidobu thought. He reached the street and jumped into the back of a truck, landing softly enough that the driver didn't notice. "SHIDOBU!!" Botan yelled after him, waving her arms for him to come back. 'See yah Botan, I've got a demon to kill,' Shidobu smiled, his hand unconciously carressing his katana's hilt. After being driven a few blocks he made his way to the warehouse that the demon was supposed to be hiding out in, as it was the last place he had been seen. 'Okay, where are you now lil guy?' Shidobu thought as he silently ghosted from crate to crate, looking for the demon. After several minutes, which seemed like a decade to Shidobu, he came across something odd. A little girl, in a bright blue dress, with yellow flowers on it. She was only maybe 5, 7 at the most, with a serious stunt in her grouth. Her hair was cut short, going only to her shoulders, its straight soft orange length in a curl on the egde framing her innocent face. Her bright sky blue eyes, caught sight of Shidobu, and looked at him curiously. "Hello," the girl says softly. "What are you doing here little girl, are you lost?" Shidobu askes, coming from between the crates. "I'm looking something," she replies, turning around to rummage around the crates, "It fell between the crates and I can't reach it." Tears fill the little girls eyes, as she sits defeatedly next to two crates. "Well, what is it you lost?" Shidobu askes, going over to kneel by the girl and peer between the crates. The little girl lets out a little sniffle, mumbling, "My locket, I lost my locket!" "shh shh, I'll get it back for you," Shidobu says soothingly, reaching deep between the crates. His fingers brush against the unsanded wood and pepbly asphault, and slowly close around a cold, smooth object. His fingers pull it deeper into his palm and he pulls his arm out, opening his hand to see a samll golden locket, a black circular onyx stone on it. Its clasp is small on the side, bedect in a small diamond. "Wow, this looks expensive, you should be more careful with it," He says as he hands the trinket back to the girl, whos eyes light up with joy, as she pulls it over her neck. "There all better now? Now you should run along home, its not safe here," Shidobu says as he stands up, his eyes scanning for the demon he's supposed to be hunting. "I don't have a home," the little girl whispers, her hands caressing the locket, its onyx glinting maliciously in the light. "What? You don't have a..." Shidobu says trailing off as he sees the dark gleam in the girls eyes, the down cast look of her hair, one fist closed in a small fist. His eyes don't believe what he's seeing. "No, I don't, and neither do you any more," The little girl says, her voice now deeper, menacing, frightening. Her hand clutches the locket, supressing a dark glow. "Wahh..." Shidobu starts, before drawing his katana slightly from its sheath. He doesn't have time to react as the girl removes her hand from the locket, a dark glow surrounding both of them, the light dwindling, seeming to soak up the light, and hope with it.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"SHIDOBU!? SHIDOBU WHERE ARE YOU!?" Botan called from her lofty perch in the clouds. Her eyes continually scan the ground for signs of the way ward detective. 'Ohhh why must new recruits ALWAYS get asigned to me!?' She thinks furiously. She zooms around the city, for an hour, maybe 3, untill she finally gives up and goes back to Shidobu's appartment, thinking, 'Well he's got to come back SOME time.' Minutes turn to hours, hours into half a day. "WHERE IS HE!?!?!" Botan rages, stalking in a small circle in Shidobu's living room. She had watched multipul soaps, and tv game shows, finally giving up on the television for relief. "This is bad, very bad, he should have been back by now, maybe he's hurt?" Botan worries, finally leaving the appartment and heading to spirit world on her oar. 


	3. A Question of Employer's

I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS, I DON'T EVEN WANT TO PRETEND I DO. NOW ENJOY THE FIC, AN' PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT!!! I also have gotten the permision to use Urako, from my good friend Fannie-dono, also known as Fanfiction Wanderer, so please please please, don't think I"m tryin' to rip her off, cause she's just that cool!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A Question of Employer's  


It had been 3 days, still with no sign of Shidobu. No one had seen him, heard from him, or anything related to him. Botan had checked the docks, or any where else she had heard of for demon activity, most of it the regular imp or gremlin which she easily handled herself. She was worried about Shidobu, very worried. 'Somethings happened to him I just know it,' she thought worriedly on the evening of the third day. She returned to his appartment, again to wait in hopes that he would walk in the door, and she would get a chance to yell at him.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The darkness recieded back into the locket as the little girl snapped it closed, a malicious glint in her eyes. "Well, lets see if it worked, or if its been to long," she whispered in sadistic delight. Shidobu stood motionless before her, his hand still wrapped around the hilt of his katana. "Stupid boy," the little girl cooed, tracing a small hand over his on the hilt, "You didn't think you could hurt a 'Little Girl' did you?" Shidobu stands motionless, his very body unmoved. His eyes stare into the distance, as though looking through worlds. He seems dimmed, as though the life in him is gone. Suddenly however, he brings his katana straight out, whipping it around in practice forms. He jumps away from the little girl, Katana at the defense. "Who the HELL are you!?" he shouts. The little girl smiles a cruel inhuman smile, "I'm Arimi."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Urako danced in her dojo, the loud music blarring about her, not bothing her concentration in the least. Her hands and hips dance about, as she shakes to the beat while also moving sinuously in a dance well rehearsed for her job. She draws her katana, slashing at the air, spinning to slash again with the beat, her feet stomping as she leaps into a backflip. The song decends into its final notes, and she rushes forward as the tempo increases, and she lets loose a torrent of blows, her hips still shaking to the beat. As it cresendos she crouches down and brings her blade up in a final stroke, as the song finally ends. She stops, and looks around. 'hmmm he's _still_ not here, where has he gone too, he's always here, early...' she thinks, before turning on another song, and begins her forms again.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shidobu slinks in the shadows, approaching the dojo where his mentor and trainer lives. He is as quiet as he can, seeming to be unnaturally so. His clothes are all black, his katana and other weapons sheathed in heavy clothe to keep them from clinking and giving him away. He slides open the door to the practice room softly, and tip toes in. Suddenly the lights blare to life, blinding him for a moment. "Sooo there you are. Took you long enough to come here," Urako's voice says. Shidobu's eyes narrow, to decrease the glare, as he searches his mentor out. His eyes lock on to her, about 10 feet away, the other edge of the practice room. She's garbed in her usual battle gear. "Ready to practice now, you've been skipping our sesions for a while now?" Urako asks good naturedly.  
Shidobu nods, barely before racing forward at his opponent Urako. She smiles and turns on her mini boombox, letting the sounds wash over her and lets her body flow with the ryhthm, shaking and sliding to the beat. Shidobu closes in, and his katana whips out, faster than she remembers he can. 'Hmmm thats odd, I can't get a lock on his chi, and he's moving kind of funny' she thinks absently as she easily shaking to the side, spinning behind him. Shidobu whirls bringing his katana with him in an arc, slashing for Urako. She ducks under it, and pokes him in the ribs with a wooden katana. Shidobu slides, slashing in a frenzy at Urako, his strokes uncoordinated, wild, erratic. Low blows, high, jabs, slashes, spins, and leaps, all in one blazing rush. Urako looks grim as she dodges each blow, using her incredible speed to rush behind him and hit him in the back of the neck with her katana's hilt. He rolls forward with the blow, his katana splaying to the side, yet remains in his hand. He doesn't seem fazed by the blow at all, and quickly regains his stance and rushes Urako again.  
"Shi-chan, whats wrong?" Urako says worriedly, as she dodges the blows, from this novice. Shidobu doesn't seem to hear her, as he simply redoubles his efforts, backing her toward the door to outside. Urako lets herself be led outside, again darting behind Shidobu to strike him in the neck with her katana hilt again. Shidobu falls forward, rolls, then bounds over a fence and into the night with a look over his shoulder as he runs.   
"Shi-chan!?" Urako calls after him, a look of confusion passing over her face. 


	4. Riddles in Darkness

I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS, I DON'T EVEN WANT TO PRETEND I DO. NOW ENJOY THE FIC, AN' PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT!!! I also have gotten the permision to use Urako, from my good friend Fannie-dono, also known as Fanfiction Wanderer, so please please please, don't think I"m tryin' to rip her off, cause she's just that cool!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Riddles in Darkness  


'What the hell was Shi-chan thinking!?!?' Urako thought furiously, unusually pacing in her dojo after her fight with her protege.  
'Its not like him to just attack, not say a word, not even try to LEARN from our spars.... I have to go find him, maybe there's something wrong? Come to think of it, I couldn't even detect his spirit energy... Thats defenatly something to worry about, because I havn't taught him how to mask yet--and I don't think he figured it out on his own.'  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Back in Spirit World, in Kowinma's personal chambers, Botan reviewed with her boss.)  
"WAHHHHHHHT!?!?!?!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE MISSING!!" The tyke sized ruler of Spirit World shouted in alarm.  
"What I mean sir, is that I havn't seen Shidobu for several days," Botan said meekly, her hands raised to her chest in a self defensive stance.  
"Why is it that all of the new recruits seem to go missing!?" Kowinma asked rhetorically, pacing on the top of his large desk.  
"I don't know sir, perhaps its because they don't have a true training program?" Orge said hopefully, trying and failing as usual to be helpful.  
"BE quiet Orge, your not helping!" Kowinma snapped at the large blue fellow, who frowned at the treatment, but went about his tasks. "We need to find him Botan, Daddy will KILL me if we loose a new Detective! Especially in America!"  
"Why is America so specail sir, it seems like every other place in the world..." Orge asked, to have Kowinma give him a withering stare.  
"Because! America has become the demons play ground! We havn't been able to get a proper agent in there for years, and the demons have started to take over! It's like there own Spirit World there!"  
"oh my," Botan whispered, her hand covering her mouth in horror.  
"Yes, so we NEED to find Shidobu, and make sure he can do his job!" Kowinma continued to rant.  
Botan nodded and started her trip back to the real world, ready to search for Shidobu until she found him.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shidobu crouched low against the rough stone of the building. He had changed much over the days. His face was sunken in, his eyes seemed like two dots in a see of unseeing white, gazing from deep caves afraid to see the light. His cheeks are sunken pits, his bones standing out harshly on now agains all to pale skin. His hands are bruised and dirty, and clutch with a some what unnatural strength at the edge of the building. His hair is very long now, covering his face like a shroud, its greasy locks matted with dirt and other things. His clothing is soiled, hanging limply over his body. Rips and tears criss cross it in several places, showing dirty pale flesh underneath. His katana seems to be the only well kept peice on him, which he caresses with one hand absently. His eyes peer silently at a dojo, in the dark, seeming to peirce its walls. His target, still his former Sensei, Urako Himora.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Botan flew over the city, her eyes scanning the roof tops and ground. She circled several times before finally thinking she had found something. She hovering over a building looking at a dark shape over the edge of the building. She looked out and saw what the thing was looking at. 'Thats Miss Urako's dojo, does that mean this is Shidobu?' She thought, studying the thing. It looked filthy, and smelled horrible, perhaps something that might have crawled out of the sewers. "Shidobu?" Botan asked softly, her eyes hesitant as she hovered an inch or two closer.  
The thing shifted, though nothing noticable changed. It had an air of seeing, and then lunged at Botan. She yelped and immiediatly flew up higher, out of reach.   
"Shidobu, its me, Botan!" Botan yelled desperatly at the thing.  
The thing snarls, a flash of light off of steel, as a katana is drawn, slashing at the hovering woman. She squeaks and flys higher away from the deadly blade. "Shidobu, please, listen to me," She pleads with the animalistic rouge detective.  
Shidobu seems to not even hear her crys, slashing his sword furiously, leaping off of a smoke stack forcing Botan to go higher. Finally seeing that he can't harm her, he leaps off the side of the building, dissappearing before Botan can react. Only a small poof of blackness marks his passing, causing Botan to gasp.  
"She couldn't.... NO!" Botan gasps as she races to Spirit world to inform Kowinma of the present development. 


	5. Liberation, or Domination?

I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS, I DON'T EVEN WANT TO PRETEND I DO. NOW ENJOY THE FIC, AN' PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT!!! I also have gotten the permision to use Urako, from my good friend Fannie-dono, also known as Fanfiction Wanderer, so please please please, don't think I"m tryin' to rip her off, cause she's just that cool!!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Liberation, or Domination?  


Urako stares blankly at the _thing_ standing in the door to her dojo.  
"Who the hell are you?" she snarls as the shambling black thing advances.  
In response the mound of dirt, stains, and twigs shambles forward surprisingly agile and balanced. Within a few feet of the assasin, a gleaming katana appears, slashing for her head. Urako leaps away, gasping at the recognition of the blade.   
"Shidobu?" she askes in shocked amazement.  
The thing snarls, continuing to press on Urako. She spins and leaps into the rafters, keeping her gaze on the shambling horror that had been her student and friend.   
"Shidobu, fight it, what ever has you, use your chi! Use your spirit I know you can fight it!" Urako urges, using her own katana to keep the Shidobu thing from bringing the dojo down on there heads.  
This halts the mound of darkness. It twitches spazmodically and drops the katana. Urako leaps down and snatches the blade away. The thing stares at her and the blade, eyes wide in horror, anger, sorrow, rage, hate, and confusion. It looks around and then shivers as it rushes to the door, its last glance full of promise, hatred, and sorrow.   
"Good luck my student, good luck my friend...." Urako trails off as she neels down to watch over the thing with her chi.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The thing stumbles down the alleys of crates and barrels, slamming into them in fits of sporatic anger and fighting.   
'GIVE ME BACK MY BODY!!!' Shidobu screams in his now dark and suffocating mind.  
A strange haunting melody, and a small little girl appears in his mind, everything growing hazy and groggy.   
'NOOOOOO NOT AGAIN, I WONT LET YOU.... no..... not.....again....' Shidobu thinks as the darkness stirs to consume him in its depths again.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Her dark shambling slave stumbles into her lair, its rags dripping with the sewage it had to wade through. The stench is horrible, but somethings must be endured to ensure the greater victory.   
"Its about time you returned, you arn't allowed to fight, I covered this with you long ago, Derukone," Arimi titters as the thing shuffles into its possition by the tunnel leading into the dark and damp man made cavern.  
Upon ariving there, she had made sure that only one enterance was large enough for things to enter. She also made sure that the other exits where small enough for her to get through and destroy. She giggled in delight, and looked expectantly at the creature. "Sooo you killed her did you not?"  
The thing trembled from side to side, hunching over in its possition.   
"Well why not!?!" Arimi squaked, stalking over to the thing, glaring at it, and carressing the locket. "I told you to kill her! Why didn't you! Your supposed to be unstoppable, your supposed to have been Genkai's apprentice!"  
The thing stood silently through it all, its eyes the only "clean" things, though they look as though unseeing.   
"YOUR GOING TO GO BACK OUT THERE UNTILL SHE'S DEAD SO THAT I CAN DESTROY THIS PITIFUL PLACE AND GAIN MY TRUE POWER IN THE DEMON WORLD!!!" Arimi raged at the retreating form of the thing.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kiri giggled as she walked the streets. Yes she did get odd looks with her long white bunny ears, and fluffy cotton ball tail, but she didn't care. Iriam skulked along behind her, his black trenchcoat pulled up to hide his large black and ice blue fox tail, and large fennec fox ears. He was grumbling about the naivete of little girls and children not knowing when to listen to their elder's, his usual blather. She skipped merrilly along, looking into the windows of the various shops she passed, ooooing and awwwwwing at the cute outfits on display.   
"Oooo oooo Iriam, how much did Mommy say I could spend!?" she asked excitedly as she pointed to a short light pink top with a bunny on it, with a pair of slightly darker pink short shorts.   
Iriam sighed at his little sisters antics, and closed his eyes for a moment remembering his Mother's words. "She can only spend $1000. Make sure she doesn't spend over that, we can't afford to look too wealthy in America, we arn't as well based here."  
Iriam sighed and then gazed at his now bouncing sister, and whispered, "Up to a $1000 sis."  
Kiri squealed in delight, grabbing Iriam's hand and drags him excitedly into the store. Iriam sighed and then opened his eyes in wide surprise as shirts, shorts, skirts, pants, and all sorts of clothes where flung at him, with him leaping and struggling to catch and hold them all.  


-------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few hours of standing around waiting for his sis to finish trying on all of the clothes, his legs felt numb. The worst part was, out of the 100 sum odd outfits she only bout about 5, spending a total of near $150. He muttered under his breath about the unfairness of it all, and how this was going to be a horrible day. He hated shopping with his sis, cause it took so long, and she was so picky, which was understanable because of her little tail. However it was his duty to make sure she was safe, which meant doing just about everything with her, so he took it in silent resignation and made the best of it, which you usually amounted to him thinking of several ways of escape and many fun combat spars back in the spirit world. Suddenly something felt wrong. He looked at his sister, who was standing deathly still, her usual pose when something felt wrong, and then he looked around. The street was cleared of people, with only one other _thing_ near them. It was a black mound, of vaguely humaniod shape, covered in stains, dark matter, and a stench permated around it like a sinuous net. Ghastly thin hands appeared from it, the nails long, broken and sharp as it rushed at them. Iriam frowned and dashed in front of his sister, dropping her bags behind her, knowing full well that if they got so much as a stray hair on them that they would be returned and the whole damn trip would have to happen all over again. He watched the charging thing warilly, then ducking under it to snatch one of its legs and hurl it away from his sister into a wall. As it slammed into the concreate, it grunted and landed on its feet to charge again, darting and bobbing in its path to the girl. Its dirty clawed fingers, rushed for Iriam's throat as he raced by, only to be clasped in a black furred paw, the claws digging slightly into the skin to be tripped by his own momentum into the asphalt of the street. Iriam quickly put it into a restraining hold, only to end up with a smattering of black cobwebs in his arms and face, soon to disspearse as dark mist in the sunlight.   
Iriam frowned as he turned to his sis, "I think we should go home for a bit, and continue your foray a little later?"  
Kiri nodded numbly, her eyes wide with fear, which she reeked of. Iriam took her hand and her bags and escorted her to a small empty alley and then called up the Ice gate. His personal spirit ability to transport himself and his friends, or charges to the spirit world. He allowed his sister to step in before him, to the spirit palace of his folks to relate the tail to them. He was sure Kowinma would hear of it one way or another, most likely from their parrents.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The thing staggered in the crates, clutching at its head as memories of a black haired kid that could shoot these big blueish bolts of spirit energy, and another person, a red haired guy, that could use these orange yellow swords of spirit energy. A blue haired woman that rode on an oar and yelled at him all the time. His eyes opened wide in extreme pain as a little girl walked into view from behind a crate, tsking softly.   
"And here I thought you where powerful Derukone. But no, your a worthless human that is bettered by the locket.... such a dissappointment, no wonder America is ours...." Arimi spat, venom dripping from her words.   
Shidobu's eyes widened in horror as he remembers the darkness invading his every pore, his every being. It nearly seeped into his soul, if not for his spirit energy and emotions. "You" he choked, as he doubled over again, the darkness slamming into his precariously released mind.  
He staggered again, as though his mental being was his now physical condition.   
"You know your a great dissappointment Derukone, I expected so much from you. But I suppose you really are just a new cop. Your fresh blood, and meat for us Demons Derukone, so now I will say good bye. But naturally you know what will happen when I say that..." Arimi tittered as she half turned from the now freed Shidobu.  
"My name..... isn't..... Derukone...." Shidobu huffed, as he could feel his mind slipping to darkness.  
"It will be Derukone, for as long as I want it to be. You see, your mind is useless, but your body is quite useful." Arimi said lightly, a malicious glint in her eyes.  
Shidobu shuttered as his mind took another beating from the darkness. Inside he roared, thowing himself against the darkness. 'NO NO MORE!!!!! I WILL NOT BE HER SLAVE ANY MORE!!!! I WILL NOT LET IT END LIKE THIS!!!' Shidobu silently screamed, as he tore through the darkness, like a shining knife. It rushed away from him, as though struggling to run from his mind. Then he felt what he was doing. He wasn't cutting through it, he was pulling for it, trying to devour it like a good dessert. Then it came in torrents, drowning him, yet fufilling him. It was a sensation of death, and great life all at the same time. He saw into his mind and then saw as though through some one else, the look of complete confusion and horror on Arimi's face, as she realized what he was doing. She had continued to feed him the darkness. He lunged, all the while watching as though in a dream, as though he was in another place watching from a movie seat with pop corn and soda. His fist slammed into Arimi's cheek, a dark energy flame surrounding it, showing the use of his spirit power. Dark spirit energy coursed in waves all along his body, enhancing his every move, his entire being raise to a new level of performance. He saw his knee rise to her other cheek, slamming her into the crates surrounding them which shattered on her contact in a shower of wood. He was over her faster than he could register, a look of surprise on Arimi's face as he double pounded her into the ground creating a large crater. He then landed over her, his fists pummelling into her stomach an inumerable amount of times, like a dark fire barage, as each attack was powered by the stolen spirit energy. He felt it slowly begin to drain back to where it had come from, then pick up its pace, draining away some of his own spirit energy as well. His senses returned to normal and he slumped over Arimi's body, her eyes still shocked and surprised. He started panting heavilly, and staggered away from her.   
"Wah..... Wah just.... Wah just happend?" he whispered silently.  



End file.
